


Nothing Good Ever Starts With Someone Eating a Salad

by laughing_unintentionally



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughing_unintentionally/pseuds/laughing_unintentionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really knows how to eat a salad. Derek can't stop staring at him. Bathroom sex. The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Ever Starts With Someone Eating a Salad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at a fic so be kind.
> 
> Beta'd by Melissa.
> 
> Got the idea from those stupid pics of "Alcohol, because no good story ever started with someone eating a salad."

Someone’s eating a salad. Derek can hear every single bite that he takes. It’s not even the fact that he is the only guest inside the restaurant, though Derek would deny any other reason for staring at him later on. He had never wanted to be a salad more in his entire life. The way the guy at table 11 delicately put each mouth full of lettuce into his mouth. Slowly bringing the fork back out. The way that every time he swallows, the moles along the side of his neck dance a little bit. Derek definitely isn’t staring. He definitely isn’t imagining kissing each one of those moles. Nope. But he has also never been more thankful for his ridiculous apron that covers his growing hard on.  
  
“How’s the salad?” Derek asks him.  
  
“Not too bad. Thanks,” the guy smiles at him. God, even his teeth are fucking perfect.  
  
“Anything else I can get for you?”  
  
“Just the check. Thanks.”  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Derek gives him a thumbs up. He walks away before the guy can see him turn as red as the sweater that he’s wearing. He takes the check to the table without a word and fills up his empty water glass. Normally Derek would be annoyed at the fact that he only got water and a side salad. But at this point, he would even be ok with him not tipping him as long as Derek got to watch him eat that salad in that way. Who even knew that eating a salad could be such a turn on? It’s a fucking salad for crying out loud! The guy gets up and leaves, he gives Derek a nod towards the table and that smile one more time.  
Derek waits until he sees the blue Jeep drive away before he walks, he definitely does not run, over to the table. There on the table was a twenty dollar bill and something written on the receipt.  
  
 **Thanks! How about you stare at me eat from across a table next time? Stiles 555-7292**  
  
Stiles. What a weird name. But oh god what a fantastic name at that. He wonders if it would be ridiculous to text him right away or if he should wait. He looks at the clock, 1:32 am. He should definitely wait until after he gets off in a few hours. He should not get out his phone and type in the number. He should not type out a message. Before he hits send though he exits the message and decides not to seem so desperate. For the rest of his shift all he can think about is a red hoodie and whiskey colored eyes.  
  
Derek leaves the restaurant at exactly 6:27 am. He is exhausted. Still, once he gets home he opens up his messages and types **Hi.**  
  
By the time Derek wakes up at about 7 pm he has 2 missed calls, 4 new messages and a voicemail he knows is from Laura. Most likely left on the second missed call. He checks the voicemail first and yep. She’s pissed. He totally forgot about their lunch date earlier today. But it’s not his fault. He was super tired from work and she should understand that he needs sleep. He isn’t some cyborg who can run off of Starbucks alone. Although now that he’s thinking about it, he is very hungry. He checks his messages on his way to his fridge. Which is empty. There’s two from Stiles. He just stares at it. **Well someone is an early bird lol** and **Who is this?**  
  
He can’t believe that he actually responded. **Derek.** is all he writes. Then he remembers that this kid probably knows like five Dereks. So he quickly sends **I was your server at IHOP last night/this morning.** It isn’t long before he gets a response. **I figured. I remember the nametag. What’s up dude?** _Dude?_ Maybe Derek misread the signals from the note. Or maybe this guy is one of those closeted gays who have to do everything they can to sound as straight as possible. **Not too much. Just woke up. Starving.** He hits send before he can over think anything. He waits. There is no response. Pretty soon Derek starts to overthink his text. Did he say something wrong? God why is he so awkward around guys? Then his phone makes a ping.  
  
 **Sorry bro. I was driving. Dinner? Food sounds amazing.** Well at least he’s a responsible driver. Derek had to admire that. **Sounds good. Applebee’s?** Derek figured that was at least semi neutral cuisine. Plus he didn’t want to get too fancy. After all he is a server and he definitely can’t afford much _not_ on a Happy Hour. **Sweet. I love the Bee’s! See you about 8?** This was really happening. Holy shit. Ok, calm down. It’s cool. Don’t get too excited. He’s still just some guy. Not his soul mate. Right? **Yeah. See you then**  
  
Ok so maybe Derek took a little longer than expected in the shower, it definitely wasn’t from thinking about Stiles eating a salad again, and yeah maybe his hair wasn’t cooperating the right way after. But still. He wasn’t that late. Was he? Stiles said he was at a table, but Derek doesn’t see him anywhere. He begins to panic a little bit before he sees a red hoodie to his left. And then the moles. Oh how he wanted to just learn where that trail of them led. Stiles looks from his phone and smiles as Derek takes his seat.  
  
“Hi,” Stiles smiles at him. “You look nice.” He can see Stiles visibly check him out. Ok, so definitely not a closet case. Definitely into guys.  
  
“Thank you,” Derek says as if it didn’t actually take him a full 30 minutes to figure out what he was going to wear before deciding on a plain V-neck and a pair of jeans. “You do too.”  
  
Stiles laughs and Derek can’t help but try and memorize the sound. “Thanks, but I’m still in the same clothes you saw me in this morning. Today has been a real struggle.”  
  
The server comes up and apparently Stiles knows him. Maybe he’s a regular here? The two of them order and Derek decides he is definitely going to need a beer in order to get through this with as little awkwardness as possible. Stiles orders a margarita. By the time their food comes Derek knows that Stiles is a Childhood Development major and wants to run a non-profit someday. He is actually planning on going to Africa over the summer to help build schools and teach the children there some English. God this guy is freaking perfect. Derek doesn’t even have tomorrow planned out let alone his whole life.  
  
Derek goes to cut open his steak when he hears a crunch. He tries his hardest not to look up. Just act natural. It’s cool. He gives in and peeks up only to find Stiles staring back at him with a devilish grin as he slowly removes the fork from his mouth. He’s chewing slowly, making that trail down his neck bounce. Derek tries his hardest not to go completely slack jawed. He clears his throat a little bit and continues to cut up his entrée. Stiles laughs a bit and continues to eat his salad.  
  
“Why are you laughing?” Derek asks after a few more bites of laughter.  
  
“It’s funny to see the way you react to a salad.”  
  
“It’s not the salad.”  
  
“Oh,” Stiles looks a bit shocked, but quickly recovers. “I see. I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Derek swears that Stiles walked the way he did to the bathroom on purpose. No one has that much bounce in a step. Soon he begins to think that maybe he crossed a line cause Stiles has been in the bathroom for a few minutes. Just before he begins to panic though he hears his phone ping.  
  
 **Are you coming or not?** It’s from Stiles. He cannot be serious. Here? Derek is trying, and failing, to not turn bright red as he walks awkwardly to the bathroom.  
  
As soon as he walks in he sees the door to the handicapped stall open up a little bit. He goes in and is immediately slammed against the stall wall. Stiles is kissing him and he is trying so hard to remember what his lips feel like. He tries to memorize everything about Stiles’ mouth. He backs up a bit to take a breath and hears Stiles make a disgruntled noise. Soon enough their lips are back together, more teeth than lips this time though. The kiss is intense and full of heat.  
  
“I have wanted to do this since I saw you in that dopey uniform,” Stiles says between kisses. They’re both beginning to go out of breath. Derek can feel his dick pressing against his jeans, and then he can feel Stiles against his jeans. God he feels amazing. Derek begins to kiss his neck, making sure to get every single mole on his way down. He hears Stiles moan a little and he can’t help but smile a little bit at that. He wants to take his time and learn everything about Stiles, but he knows he kind of has to hurry. They’re in a freaking handicapped stall in a freaking Applebee’s for crying out loud. He is sure someone is going to walk in on them.  
  
Stiles reaches for the waistband of his jeans and pulls them closer together, as if that’s even possible. He lifts Derek out of his shirt and puts it on the toilet next to them. Derek takes Stiles’ shirt off as well and admires his slim figure with muscle that isn’t as defined as his own abs but still there nonetheless. Stiles smiles at Derek’s physique and begins to kiss him down his neck and then down his chest to his stomach where he makes sure to lick every single one of Derek’s abs. He reaches the waist band and looks up at Derek with that fucking smile and Derek is trying so hard to not just come right then and there. He unzips his pants and pulls Derek out. Stiles strokes him slowly, and Derek is thankful that he is uncut and doesn’t generally need much lube. Derek is trying not to moan, but he lets one slip a little bit.  
  
Stiles puts his mouth around just the head of his cock and sucks a little. He slowly lets Derek in inch by inch. His tongue is doing wonders while his hand is playing with each one of Derek’s balls evenly. Holy fuck this kid definitely gets the award for Best Head. Derek still can’t believe that this is actually happening. He’s on the edge now as Stiles begins to deep throat him. He knows he’s almost there and tugs a little on Stiles’ hair as a warning. Stiles either doesn’t care or doesn’t notice, either way Derek doesn’t really have time to worry about it. He comes and Stiles just keeps sucking him through his orgasm. He looks up at Derek and smiles, letting a little bit of come slip out from his lips. He keeps sucking until Derek starts to go weak in the knees.  
  
Then, Stiles kisses Derek and he can taste himself. It doesn’t taste bad. It actually tastes pretty good. He mentally high fives himself before he remembers that Stiles probably has needs too. When he goes to kneel before the boy he is stopped. Stiles looks at him with that grin and turns him around. Derek is kind of shocked and doesn’t really know what’s going on until he feel Stiles’ hand on his ass. Then his whole body is pressed up against his own. He can feel Stiles’ breath on his neck and his ear. He hears a rip of plastic and a zipper from behind him. Well, Derek thinks, at least he’s being safe. He feels his ass start to spread and oh god is he ready. He can feel himself getting hard again. Who knew his reboot time was even that quick? When Stiles puts a finger against his hole he tries not to push back on it, tries not to moan as loud as he wants to. Soon Stiles is swirling his finger around and hitting all the right nerves in him. Then there’s another finger and they start playing with each other inside his hole. Derek looks behind him and barely gets out “Fuck me.” Stiles smiles that smile again. It’s almost feral and it’s probably the sexiest smile Derek has ever seen in his entire life. When Stiles withdraws his fingers Derek suddenly feels empty and wants to whimper, but doesn’t. Stiles feels amazing! He goes in slow and then begins to pick up the pace with each thrust. He begins to kiss and suck on his neck and Derek can barely hang on. He’s already on the edge again. Holding back as much as he can. He’s moaning low and quick with each thrust. Stiles stops for a second and flips Derek so that they’re face to face. He picks him up and pushes him up against the wall with his lips. Then Stiles is inside of Derek again and he doesn’t feel empty anymore.  
  
The way his dick is rubbing against Stiles he is pretty sure he is going to come anytime. But it’s ok because he can feel Stiles begin to tense. That’s when they hear the door open. They both go quiet, but Stiles doesn’t stop. He keeps going, a little slower, and Derek is even more turned on. He has to fight not to scream in ecstasy as Stiles pushes in him a few more times. Then he feels Stiles bite into his shoulder and his whole body tense up. Derek orgasms and lets out half of a moan before he feels Stiles’ hand over his mouth. He can hear him trying not to laugh as he whispers a shhh into his ear. They stay up against the wall with Stiles still inside of Derek until they hear the door close again. And then they are both laughing.  
  
“That was insane” Derek says at the same time that Stiles laughs “That was really close.”  
  
They stare at each other for minute after they clean up a bit and put their shirts back on. Derek can’t help but fall a little for him. Stiles blinks and then says “Well now that that’s out of my system, let’s go eat,” and then leaves the bathroom. Just like that. As if what just happened between them actually didn’t happen.  
  
Derek gets back to the table and Stiles is eating that damn salad again. He is fighting another boner as the fork leaves his mouth. He not only is fantasizing about what it would look like if it were him Stiles was pulling out of his mouth, but has the real image engraved in his brain. He notices that Stiles’ hair is slightly mussed and it only makes him that much more enchanting. Before he can say anything their server walks up.  
  
“How is everything tast—“ he stops short and lets out a loud sigh. “Seriously bro?! At my work! On the first date! You’re such a slut.”  
  
Stiles laughs and simply says “Hey dude, when nature calls. And who am I to deny nature?”  
  
Their server looks defeated and mumbles something about not cleaning it up and actually charging them for their food as he walks away. Derek lifts his eyebrow at Stiles in response to what just happened.  
  
He smiles, “That’ Scott. He’s like my brother. We go way back. Oh, and dinner is on him, so I hope you like dessert.”  
  
“I kind of thought that, you know, was dessert.”  
  
“Not even! We are totally getting a chocolate meltdown. I love chocolate.”  
  
And Derek doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he doesn’t really care too much for chocolate. But he is starting to think that he thoroughly enjoys salads a lot more than he did two days ago.


End file.
